StarClan's Battles
RiverClan: Leader: Reedstar- golden tabby tom with darker stripes. Deputy: Timberfall- brown tom with green eyes. Apprentice, Pinepaw Medicine Cat: Orangebrook- ginger and white tom with green eyes Apprentice, Bearglow- white tom with hazel eyes Warriors: Jaggedscar- brown tabby tom with green eyes with scar over left eye. Mentor, Fawnpaw Branchpelt- gray and white tom with amber eyes Quaileye- reddish-brown with pale yellow eyes Aspenheart- reddish-brown tom with hazel eyes Apprentice, Marshpaw Doespring- darker cream tortioshell and white she-cat with amber eyes Deerspring- cream tortioshell and white she-cat with blue eyes Brightstream- lilac she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice, Cedarpaw Otterslip- brown tortioshell tabby she-cat with green eyes with stumpy tail Apprentice, Honeypaw Mistypond- white she-cat with gray tabby patches with amber eyes Apprentice, Bluepaw Troutshadow- red and cream colorpoint tom with blue eyes Apprentice, Fallowpaw Seawhisper- gray she-cat with dark speckles with green eyes Apprentice, Bubblingpaw Apprentices: Marshpaw- brown tabby with green eyes with stumpy tail Fallowpaw- light-brown she-cat with green eyes Cedarpaw- brown tabby tom with amber eyes with stumpy tail Honeypaw- cream she-cat with green eyes Bluepaw- cream and white cat with green eyes Bubblingpaw- white and cream she-cat with hazel eyes Pinepaw- russet tom with green eyes Fawnpaw- white and cream she-cat with blue eyes Queens: Dawnstep- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes( Mother to Wildkit, a tortioshell she-cat and Stonekit, a cream tom with green eyes.) Nightfrost- Black she-cat with white splashes and yellow eyes ThunderClan: Leader: Lionstar- ginger tabby tom with thick lion mane and green eyes. Deputy: Honeywish- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes Medicine Cat: Doegaze- brown spotted tabby she-cat with green eyes Warriors: Dragonthorn- silver and white spotted tabby she-cat with green eyes Damselthorn-bronze spotted tabby tom with amber eyes Briarstalk- brown spotted tabby tom with amber eyes Ferncreek- gray tabby she-cat with green eyes Silverfang- white tom with a patch of gray and green eyes Crowfeather- Black and white tom with pale yellow eyes Squirrelfur- calico she-cat with green eyes Ridgefrost- calico tortioshell she-cat with dark blue eyes Redfoot- russet tabby tom with amber eyes Wildheart- tortioshell she-cat with green eyes Hawktalon- silver tabby tom with green eyes Dawnshade- ginger tom with white belly and chin and green eyes Brightstep- calico she-cat with blue eyes Flintwhisker- white tom with one blue eye and one amber eye, is half deaf. Sunstrike- golden and white tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Rainpaw- grey with darker flecks and hazel eyes. Aspenpaw- black pointed snowshoe Balinese with amber eyes. Smokepaw- grey tom with black stripes and brown eyes. Gorsepaw- light grey, dark grey, and white tom with large round green eyes. Beechpaw- tall dark brown tabby with ginger patches and white paws, blue eyes. Vinepaw- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Queens: Mossleaf- gray tabby she-cat with green eyes( Mother to Lizardkit and Oakkit) Silverwhisker- Silver she-cat with green eyes ( Mother to Scorchkit, Sagekit and Willowkit) Flameleaf- ginger tortioshell with white chest, muzzle and paws she-cat with green eyes( Blazekit, Sunnykit and Emberkit.) ShadowClan: Leader: Darkstar- black tom with amber eyes Deputy: Archfang- gray tabby tom with black stripes Medicine Cat: Sagestalk- white speckled she-cat Warriors: Crowflight- black tabby she-cat with green eyes Brackenpelt- ginger tabby tom with darker splashes with green eyes Hollyberry- gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes Mudpuddle-gray and brown tom with green eyes Toadleap- dark brown tabby tom with white splashes and pale amber eyse Nettlefur- white and ginger she-cat with blue eyes Mouseflight- thick furred black tom with amber eyes Deerspring- white she-cat with gray tabby patches with green eyes Amberspot- orange she-cat with darker patches of ginger with amber eyes Finchwing- black and white tom with amber eyes Blizzardstorm- white spotted tabby tom with blue eyes Lizardheart- pale brown tabby she-cat Apprentices: Frogpaw- dark gray tom with amber eyes Newtpaw- Dark tortioshell she-cat with amber eyes Ashpaw- dark gray she-cat with hazel eyes Queens: Featherflight-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Brightheart- dark orange she-cat with green eyes Poolflower- gray and white she-cat with blue eyes SkyClan: Leader: Cloudstar- gray and white tom with blue eyes Deputy: Stoatfur- orange and white tom Medicine Cat: Fawnleap- brown tabby she-cat with white chest and green eyes Warriors: Birdflight- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Weaselfur- brown and ginger tom with amber eyes Rainheart- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes Hazelflight- orange tabby she-cat with green eyes Acornfall- brown she-cat with bright amber eyes Thornfur- brown tom with spiky fur like thistles and yellow eyes Sparrowwing- Tortoiseshell she-cat with white patches and green eyes Swiftbreeze- gray and white she-cat with blue eyes Birchheart- ginger and white tom with green eyes Alderbranch-brown tortioshell she-cat Blossomshade- calico she-cat with green eyes Redheart- reddish tom with green eyes Apprentices Oakpaw-gray tabby tom Acornpaw-light brown tom Snailpaw-dark brown tabby tom Tansypaw-cream-colored she-cat Mintpaw-pale gray she-cat Queens: Flowerstem- ginger she-cat with green eyes( Mother to Tinykit, Dewkit and Mistlekit) WindClan: Leader: Russetstar- ginger she-cat with emerald green eyes Deputy: Gorseheart- gray tabby tom with tufty fur Medicine Cat: Mothwing- white she-cat with green eyes Warriors: Redwing- dark ginger tom with green eyes Harespring- light brown tom with amber eyes Aspencloud- gray and white tom with amber eyes Cloudlight- pale gray tom with green eyes Dawnlight- pale golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes Larkwing- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with light blue-green eyes Applefur- cream she-cat with green eyes Sandtail- pale ginger tom Woollypelt- gray and white tom with curly fur Hickorybranch- dark brown tom with amber eyes Mistcloud- light gray tabby she-cat Plumfur- dark gray she-cat Apprentice: Heatherpaw- tawny tabby she-cat with light green eyes. Tunnelpaw- brown-red tom with yellow eyes. Cloudpaw- dark and light brown and white snowshoe she-cat with blue eyes Fogpaw- pale gray and white she-cat with light blue eyes, slightly clouded vision. Beetlepaw- tan Somali tom with green eyes. Queens: Paledawn- black and white she-cat with yellow eyes Brackenlight- golden tabby she-cat with green eyes Meadowcloud- gray tabby with cloud patches Prologue Jaggedscar sat at the edge of camp as Brightstream padded out of the nursery, her kit named Pinekit was beside her. Reedstar padded to see his only son, Jaggedscar growled turning away from the kit as the Clan gather to see him. He wanted to be leader, he deserved nine lives not his soft hearted brother. Jaggedscar licked his paw before placing it down. Reedstar padded towards him and Jaggedscar pricked his ears" Why are you sulking." Jaggedscar meowed" I am suppose to greet your hairball that isn't even mine." Reedstar flicked his ears but growled" Your my brother Jaggedscar, you out of all the cats should have greet Pinekit." Jaggedscar yawn" So the hairball has a name now?" Reedstar snarl" He is not a hairball." Jaggedscar looked past him at the tiny kit growling" Then I should practice my head dips." Reedstar growled" Jaggedscar, there a reason why your not leader don't challenge me." Jaggedscar glance over his shoulder" Reedstar watch your paws, your barely crossing the line." Chapter 1 Fawnpaw spotted two cats fighting, one a brown tabby tom the other cat was a ginger tom swiping blows at each other. Fawnpaw spun as an strange scenting tom lunging at her throat, Fawnpaw swipe her claws across the throat. The tom screech running away blood dripping from his throat. Fawnpaw spotted the ginger tom fall only for the brown tabby... Fawnpaw jolted out of her sleep. She stare at her nest for a couple of seconds before climbing out and giving a long luxurious stretch. Her claws sheathing an " Hey, Pinepaw." Pinepaw purred" Hey Fawnpaw, what are you doing today?" Fawnpaw shrug her shoulders" Depends on whatever Jaggedscar has decided." Pinepaw nodded" I am going to go hunting with Timberfall." Fawnpaw spotted to her best friends, Bubblingpaw and Honeypaw who was sharing a trout. Fawnpaw went to the prey pile which was full of plump fish. Fawnpaw grabbed her favorite which was a pike, and padded to sit next to Bubblingpaw and Honeypaw. Honeypaw meow" Do you think Marshpaw, Fallowpaw and Cedarpaw passed their assessment." Bubblingpaw sighed" I bet they did, Marshpaw is so dreamy." Fawnpaw focused on her pike as Bubblingpaw and Honeypaw finish the trout they were sharing. Fawnpaw gulp down the pike. Fawnpaw open her jaws to speak before Marshpaw broke into camp yowling" We passed." Marshpaw grabbed a carp and padded over to the apprentices laying next to Fawnpaw. Fawnpaw roll her eyes as she meowed calmly" Greetings, Marshpaw." Marshpaw purr" How is the most beautiful cat in the Clan doing." Fawnpaw meow turning her back from Marshpaw" Great." Marshpaw purred" You know, you could do much much better." Fawnpaw glance back growling softily" What do you mean?" Marshpaw tore into the fish before ripping his head back. He swallowed the fish meowing" Pinepaw, your best friend." Fawnpaw hissed" What about him." Marshpaw looked at her" Come on, Pinepaw is nothing with Reedstar." Fawnpaw snorted as Marshpaw purr" Oh, I forgot, your taste runs with half-clan cats." Fawnpaw with a furious hiss" Brightstream is half SkyClan, not Pinepaw." Marshpaw puffed his chest out" My father says Pinepaw is part SkyClan." Marshpaw lean forward" Do you really want SkyClan in your family." Fawnpaw spun and slash Marshpaw muzzle, scarlet blood dripping" Leave me alone." Marshpaw gave a faint hiss before walking away and cleaning the blood from his muzzle. P Bubblingpaw meow" Hey what did you do that for?" Fawnpaw growled" He won't leave me alone." Honeypaw" I wish Marshpaw followed me like-." A yowl made Fawnpaw look to the camp entrance, Jaggedscar padded into camp with a limp body of Timberfall. Fawnpaw stared in horror as Jaggedscar snarl" Reedstar, I challenge you for leadership of RiverClan." Reedstar leap from his rock and the two cats start circling each other. Reedstar lunge and Jaggedscar rolled to the side. Spinning on his hindlegs he lunge biting Reedstar neck. He lifted his head, but Reedstar wiggled out. Jaggedscar suddenly run to the trees, Reedstar charged after him. Jaggedscar climb up the trees as if he was a squirrel, Reedstar who was more clumsy took longer to climb to were Jaggedscar was waiting for Reedstar, as Reedstar heave to the top of the tree. Jaggedscar sank his claws into Reedstar paws. Jaggedscar leaned forward before flinging off Reedstar. Reedstar's scream made Fawnpaw flatten her ears. There was a loud thud that told everycat Reedstar hit the ground. Brightstream yowl" Orangebrook, can't you save Reedstar." Orangebrook shook his head" No cat would survive that fall, even with nine lives." Brightstream sobbed" But I am expecting his kits, they need a father, where is Pinepaw?" Jaggedscar appeared in camp, his eyes shining with truimph" Pinepaw is dead." Fawnpaw eyes widen, this made cat couldn't be leader. Jaggedscar snarl" Come on Orangebrook, I need to get my nine lives." Jaggedscar disappear with Orangebrook in the ferns. Fawnpaw padded into the den, her best friend was gone just like that. Cedarpaw lick his stumpy tail while Bluepaw, Bubblingpaw, Aspenheart and Honeypaw was trying to comfort their sister. Aspenheart was Brightstream litter-mate while Bluepaw, Bubblingpaw and Honeypaw was Brightstream's half sister, same mother but different father. Fawnpaw closed her eyes, she just wanted to sleep her grief away. Chapter 2 " May all cats join here beneath the Clanrock for a Clan meeting." Fawnpaw woke up and she was surprise the Jaggedstar left out "old enough to catch their own prey," Fawnpaw assumed Jaggedscar forgot it. Jaggedstar sat on the Clanrock, Orangebrook look at his paws. Jaggedstar snarl at Dawnstep" Where is your kits, get them now." Dawnstep voice shook " They are sleeping right now. It cold outside and beside they can't catch their own prey and normally-." Jaggedstar hissed cutting her off" Are they apart of RiverClan?" He flicked his tail towards the nursery" Fetch them." Dawnstep's green eyes glowed with anger but she didn't dare to angry with Jaggedstar any longer. She retreat to the nursery and a few heartbeats reappeared, guiding Wildkit and Stonekit to the Clanrock. Jaggedstar meow" I will not rest until RiverClan is the strongest Clan in the forest and RiverClan is feared by every cat in the forest." Jaggedstar voice rose to a roar" They will bow down before us! From now on warriors must fight and train for battle, hunting will be the jobs of the queens, apprentices,and elders." Jaggedstar paused, the Clan was silent . Fawnpaw thought out of shock and fear had closed their jaws and the Clan exchange glances. " I need a deputy. My deputy will be Troutshadow." The Clan relaxed, Troutshadow was a popular Cat in the Clan. He would serve the Clan well. Jaggedstar meow" Also we have 6 new warriors. Marshpaw, your now Marshwhisker. Cedarpaw your not Cedarstep. Fallowpaw your now Fallowfur, Bubblingpaw your now Bubblingstream. Bluepaw your now Bluepool and Honeypaw your now Honeyflower." Jaggedstar growl before any of the cats cheer for the new warriors name" Wildkit and Stonekit come forward." Dawnstep leap to her paws, yowling in horror" They are too young, you can't make them apprentices." Branchpelt nodded in agreement, he was Wildkit and Stonekit father. Jaggedstar hiss" Quiet you minnowbrains." His voice cut through the yowling protest" I am the leader, it is my decisions." Dawnstep nudge her kits forward, Stonekit was a strong tom kit while Wildkit was a sleeker, quicker kit. The kits was only 3 moons old, still not ready to become apprentices. " From this time on," Jaggedstar announced" You will be known as Wildpaw and Stonepaw. Wildpaw your mentor is Otterslip, Stonepaw your mentor will be Aspenheart." Dawnstep hissed" This is madness, they won't make it to be warriors." Troutshadow padded to Dawnstep" It something to be pride off, the first apprentices of the new RiverClan." Nightfrost, the expecting queen said nothing but her eyes shone with worry and fear. Though some of the Clan still look worried, most cats believe it was a good idea. " We don't have any apprentices right now," Mistypond comment. Seawhisper nodded" Stonepaw and Wildpaw is strong they will be just fine." Brightstream and Jaggedstar was speaking, Brightstream fur suddenly bristle and she stormed off. Jaggedstar then went to her mother, Deerspring. Fawnpaw padded to her nest, Wildpaw and Stonepaw was wrestling in the apprentice den. Fawnpaw rested down whispering" Pinepaw, Reedstar and Timberfall, please protect us." Chapter 3 " What happening, she isn't breathing." Nightfrost's high pitch yowl sent shivers down her spine. Bearglow race into the nursery holding a herb. The whole Clan sat in silence through some cats pace nervously. After several heartbeats, Bearglow padded out the nursery. Orangebrook trailing behind him, Bearglow yowl" Nightfrost has had a single tom kit name Spiderkit." Jaggedstar nodded, yowling" May all cats come to the Clanrock for a Clan meeting." Fawnpaw padded forward and sat down next to Bubblingstream, who was sitting next too Bluewhisker. " We welcome Spiderkit to RiverClan but he must perform a test to be expect by all of us. When Spiderkit opens his eyes, we will take him to the Thunderpath and if it hits him then it proves he is weak, if it doesn't then he is strong." The cats stay silent in fear and horror. Finally Jaggedstar broke the silence" Clan dismissed." Wildpaw and Stonepaw was whispering to themselves. While Brightstream said nothing but padded to the nursery, perhaps to tell Nightfrost of the news. Deerspring padded to Fawnpaw and Fawnpaw glance up meowing softly" Fawnpaw I need to talk to you." Fawnpaw padded after her mother and sat down curling her tail over her paws" What is it." Deerspring flinch unable to look at her" I'm expecting kits." Fawnpaw nodded" There something else you need to tel me I think." Deerspring nodded" Their father is Jaggedstar." Fawnpaw eyes widen, her father was Aspenheart. The kits won't be even fully related to her. Deerspring whisper" Jaggedstar said if I didn't have his kits then you would." Fawnpaw meow softily" I understand, lets head to camp." Fawnpaw decided to give Jaggedstar a word of her mind. She padded into camp and headed start for Jaggedstar's den. Jaggedstar was sleeping soundly, Fawnpaw never thought of snarling at her leader but now she will. " Jaggedstar, why did you do that to my mother?" Jaggedstar jolted awake giving a angry hiss before spotting Fawnpaw. Jaggedstar purr" Fawnpaw, what is your question again?" Fawnpaw hiss" Don't play a fool with me. I know you did that to my mother." Jaggedstar purred" Oh,that. It is for the best of the Clan. We need more warriors." Fawnpaw hissed" So you make my mother have your disgusting kits?" Jaggedstar growl" I always get what I want Fawnpaw, I'm your mentor or have you forgotten?" Fawnpaw rolled her eyes" I wish you wasn't." " Jaggedstar? Are you in there?" Doespring padded in with Bluewhisker both looking furious and upset. Jaggedstar growl at Fawnpaw" Get out." Fawnpaw spun around and leave but stay outside. Doespring snarl" You lied to us, you said you loved us when you used us for kits." Jaggedstar growl" Maybe you shouldn't be so naive." Bluewhisker snarl" My kits will never know that you are their father." Bluewhisker and Doespring padded out, both cats was furious.Fawnpaw padded after them, unable to find words to say.